Letters For The Carnivore
by Victory Is My Name
Summary: A short story of Chrome's letter to Hibari(: LOVE letters, to be exact. And sorta like a diary thing... Hibari won't be replying, 'cuz he doesn't know who sends them. ...Or DOES he..?*wink wink* Should be K , but I'm not sure about the language(cough59cough).


**A/N:**** Heeeeeeello! Yeah, yeah, I'm not working on my other fics, and keep creating new ones, eh? Well I can't help it! New ideas find my way to meee..D: Dayum! And mostly when I'm showering…(Weirdo)**

**Anyways, so this is just gonna be a SHORT story of HibarixChrome(1896), kay?**

**Just basically a thing where Chrome writes and sends letters to the (cough**_**hot**_**cough) carnivore(:**

**I'm starting off with 'Valentine's Day', actually, I wanted to upload this on that day, but, ah... Things got pretty busy):**

***Rambles***

**Enjoy!**

**BEWARE:**** OOC-ness! And I don't own KHR.**

* * *

_Dear. The Most Respectful Carnivore-san._

_Thrice have I seen your face,_

_A couple of times have I heard your voice,_

_Though your rumors, I have heard of endlessly._

_Those blue-grey eyes, they mesmerize me._

_Menacing and scary, they try to say._

_But behind the cold and hard, I see,_

_A growing care for friends._

_Your silky black hair, swaying around,_

_As you advance with silver tonfas._

_Light gleams off both black and silver,_

_Taking my breath away._

_Pale skin,_

_Looking smooth as silk,_

_Not a scratch on the beauty of it._

_Your voice is too, just as enhancing._

_Soft as velvet,_

_Dangerous, yes,_

_But enhancing, all the same._

_They say you're frightening,_

_I won't say you aren't,_

_But I just can't help from falling._

_I'm full of hope,_

_So full of love,_

_But a weak herbivore I am,_

_And I know it is hard to find such warmth back._

_No one,_

_Would want a pitiful girl at their side._

_And the thought just makes me shed tears._

_The thought, that I will never be able to accompany you,_

_Hibari Kyoya-san…_

_-Helpless Herbivore._

* * *

It was Feburary 14th, Valentine's Day.

Hibari Kyoya was extra sharp in looking for students to 'bite to death', today.

Though of course he wouldn't be able to bite students for 'displaying public affection at school', as today, Valentine's Day, was the only day of exception for that rule.

Which, of course, made Hibari grumpy and stressful at the thought of not being able to bite stupid love sick herbivores to death.

But that didn't mean they could go _too _far, so Hibari searched, extra sharply.

In fact, he was standing in front of the school gate just now, looking for students to bite.

"HIEEEEE! We're going to be late!" A voice shouted.

"Wait, Tenth!"

"Hahaha, looks like fun!"

Hibari fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Ah.

There they were.

The noisiest and most troublesome herbivores in Namimori Middle School.

Or at least that was what Hibari thought.

"You have two minutes to get inside class, herbivore." He informed the running, brown haired male.

He smirked a bit when the boy with big, chocolate brown eyes shrieked in fear.

"HIEEE! Y-Yes, Hi-Hibari-san!" And with that, the boy with gravity-defying hair flew inside the building.

"Tenth!" A silver haired male with piercing green eyes shouted. He glared at the prefect. "Tch, Hibari, you bastard." He cursed as he ran after the flailing brunette.

Hibari glared as he rushed by.

"Hahaha, don't mind Gokudera, Hibari!" A short spiky black haired male piped up, laughing. "See you later!" And he also ran to catch up.

Hibari continued to glare at the boy as he, too, rushed by.

The boy, however, had not gone far before an indigo haired girl stopped him.

"U-Um, T-Takeshi-san?" Hibari could hear the girl call out in a timid voice.

"Haha, Yo, Chrome! What's up?" Yamamoto skidded to a halt.

"I-I forgot where the Teacher's Office was…" The girl, Chrome, stuttered.

Now that Hibari thought about it, he'd seen the girl's indigo and rather uniquely styled hair a few times, bobbing along with that Sawada herbivore.

"Oh! Then I can show you! Though…" Yamamoto trailed off as a murderous aura flared behind him.

"Get. To. Class. Herbivore." Hibari growled, pulling out his tonfas.

"Hahaha, Wa-Wait! Hibari! Chrome doesn't know where-"

"I. Don't. Care." Hibari started swiping his tonfas, and Yamamoto avoided them just in time.

"I'm sorry, Chrome! See you later!" Yamamoto ran towards the school entrance.

"Hn." Hibari stopped, and turned towards the cowering girl. "Herbivore. For being late, I will bite you to d-"

"Ah! Chrome-chan! _There_ you are!" A voice cried out, momentarily pausing Hibari from swiping his tonfas at her.

He turned to glare angrily at the person who has interrupted him.

"A-Ah! I-I see the Chairman is h-here too…"

The person was a woman, no doubt a teacher, and she looked nervously at Hibari.

"I-I hope Chrome-chan wasn't m-making trouble, wa-was she?" The teacher licked her lips nervously.

"The herbivore is late." Hibari stated bluntly.

"Ah-Ah! I see… B-But she probably doesn't know where the office is… Th-That's why… I-I'll take her to class after, if you don't mind… I asked her to the office, see…"

"Hn." Was Hibari's only answer.

"Th-Thankyou." The teacher whirled around to face Chrome, and grabbed her hand. "We-We'll be going then.."

As if he would care.

Hibari snorted.

But just before the teacher ran out of the prefect's sight, Hibari directed Chrome.

"Herbivore."

Chrome turned around, surprised, a visible blush on her face.

"Y-Yes..?" She asked, whispering.

"Come to the Reception Room once you've finished with your lunch"

Knowing she would get 'bitten to death', Chrome hung her head and replied,

"Yes C-Chairman-san…"

She bowed and she walked away towards the office with the teacher.

"Hn. Herbivores." Hibari tsk-ed as he himself trotted towards the school.

* * *

It had been a week since Chrome Dokuro had transferred into Namimori Middle School.

On February 7th, she had entered this school, straight to Tsuna's class.

"_Ahem. Quiet, quiet. Class, we have a transfer student today." The teacher called out attention._

_The class started to buzz with excitement at these words._

"_Class, behave!" The teacher scolded._

_They instantly fell silent._

"_Chrome, come in."_

_The classroom door opened, and a very cute looking girl with indigo hair shaped like a pineapple entered the room._

_She had large eyes that varied in many shades of purple with a lot of shining orbs in them._

_Or in _it.

_The girl was perfect, with what her pink full lips and milky white complexion. Even the odd hair style looked cute on her._

_She was perfect, yet a large black eye patch with a silver skull sealed onto it covered her right eye, making everyone inside the class jolt with shock and somewhat fear._

"_Would you introduce yourself?" The teacher kindly asked._

_Chrome blushed._

_She fiddled with the end of her short black Namimori uniform as she opened her mouth._

"_M-My name is C-Chrome Dokuro…" She whispered. "It's nice t-to meet you a-all…"_

* * *

"_H-Hi, Chrome… I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_It was break time, and a boy with large chocolate colored eyes and brown hair that seemed to defy gravity was introducing himself to her._

"_C-Chrome…" Chrome blushed._

"_Hahaha, hey Chrome! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" A cheerful spiky black haired male grinned._

"_Stupid baseball idiot…" A male with silver hair and piercing green eyes muttered. "Woman." He addressed Chrome. "Gokudera Hayato."_

"_Ahahahaha~ That's not nice, Dera, calling Chrome 'Woman'!"_

"_Shut up, baseball idiot! And don't fucking call me 'Dera'!"_

"_Yamamoto, Gokudera…" Tsuna tried to stop them from fighting._

"_Agh! My apologies, Tenth! I'm so sorry!" Gokudera wailed, surprising Chrome._

"_No! I-It's okay, Gokudera…"_

"_Um."_

_All three boys turned their eyes to her._

"_I'm s-sorry for interrupting b-but.. Why do you call Tsuna-san 'Tenth'?"_

_There was a pause._

_Chrome bit down on her tongue, surprised at what she had said._

_Gokudera looked down at her in obvious annoyance, but then his eyes twinkled._

"_Because Tenth saved me! See, woma-"_

"_To make a long story short, Tsuna saved Dera from eating one of his sister's cooking, which is 'poisened', he says," Yamamoto chuckled before continuing. "and exactly ten seconds before, too! So I guess he calls Tsuna 'Tenth' all the time now." Yamamoto shrugged, grinning. "But don't ask me how he knew it was ten seconds—I don't know." He laughed._

"_OI! Don't cut in, you bastard! Shut up—you don't know _anything _about the woman's cooking! And I was obviously counting the time, idiot! DON'T CALL ME 'DERA'!"_

"_Um…Oh…" Chrome looked unsurely at Tsuna._

_Tsuna smiled, apologetic._

_It was odd._

_But from that day on, Chrome found herself hanging out with these three boys._

* * *

Lunch had finished—she had shared her lunch and given some of the Valentine's chocolates she made in Home Economics class to her three friends.

It wasn't until Yamamoto had asked her what happened with Hibari that she stood up to leave for the Reception Room.

She had remembered the prefect's order, of course. But she didn't have the will to go.

"You'd better hurry!"

It was Tsuna's words that gave her the courage after she had explained everything to her friends.

She nodded and walked her way to her doom.

"You're late, herbivore." Hibari called as Chrome closed the door behind her.

"I-I-I got lost…" Chrome stuttered, a blush covering her face once again.

It was true.

She _had _gotten lost.

"Hn." Hibari turned his eyes back to his paper work. A few moments later, he looked up to see that the girl was still standing. "Sit down." He ordered, pointing to the chair in front of him.

Chrome jerked her feet towards the chair, and stumbled into it.

Hibari thought she looked quite pathetic.

But he ignored this.

"You'll be organizing these papers alphabetically." Hibari said.

"A-Ah… Yes, sir…" Chrome was surprised. She had thought Hibari would have 'bitten her to death', that is, beating her to pulp with those silver tonfas of his. She knew very well that he didn't give any mercy to girls either. So why was he not doing so? Why was he giving her paperwork to do?

Although Chrome was very curious, she decided not say anything, feeling quite relieved.

Hibari, on the other hand, was quite confused and angry.

'_Why am I not biting the herbivore to death?' _He asked himself.

He didn't understand either.

But he thought this must have been something about how thin and…_weak _Chrome looked.

Hibari had never in his life, seen a girl so thin of that age.

Whenever he looked at her, it made him shrink inward _just slightly._

I mean—she looked as she should be _dead _in that body!

Did she even _have _her organs inside?

'_No.' _Hibari scowled to himself. _'Don't think about the pathetic herbivore too much.'_

But she _did _look like somebody who needed protection, and not some beating…

Hibari glanced at the clock.

He had been thinking to himself and doing paperwork for way over lunch break now.

He turned his eyes onto Chrome, who was dutifully doing her load of paperwork.

"That's enough." Hibari said.

Chrome lifted her head up, surprised.

"Go. You're late for class."

Chrome looked up at the clock, and gave a small yelp.

So she was.

She stumbled up to her feet, and looked awkwardly at the pile of papers she still had to organize, and then at Hibari.

"Finish the work after school. Come right after the bell rings." Hibari ordered, going through his paperwork, not even looking at her. "Do not be late this time, or I _will _bite you to death." He looked up and gave a cold, hard glare.

Chrome's body jolted at the eye contact.

She felt scared like hell, but why for heaven's sake was she _blushing?_

"Um, ah, Yes, C-Chairman-san…" She stuttered.

"Hibari." Hibari corrected, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Do not call me 'Chairman', it makes you look even more herbivore-ish than you are. Which makes me want to bite you to death, and I will not hesitate in doing so."

"A-Ah, then… Yes, Hi..Hibari-san…" Chrome felt her blush rise.

She was saying his name.

When Hibari continued to do his paperwork, she awkwardly bowed at him, and jerked her feet towards the door.

Just as she was going to close it, she poked her head inside, staring at the prefect.

Hibari, feeling the contact, looked up.

"..What is wrong." He frowned. He didn't add the 'with you' part he would have said if he wasn't so busy right now.

"I-I…" Chrome stuttered. Then, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hibari-san…" She said as she blush a furious color of red.

Wao.

No stuttering.

Hibari raised his eyebrow.

Then he looked at her as coldly as ever.

"Get to class, herbivore. I do not appreciate those who are late for their classes." He said, turning his eyes back onto his paperwork.

"Y-Yes, H-Hibari-san…" Chrome whispered. She gave a quiet chuckle—one that could barely be heard—and closed the door.

* * *

Hibari glanced at the closed door.

He had heard her chuckle.

He wasn't sure what was so funny about the fact he could have bitten her to death right then and there.

Frowning inwardly, he once again, turned back to his paperwork, trying hard to concentrate.

But he couldn't.

He didn't know why, and this bothered him.

But he had a thought it had to do with what the purple herbivore had said.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Hibari-san…"_

It was the first Valentine's greeting he had got in ten years.

* * *

Chrome stood outside Hibari's door, trying to calm herself.

She couldn't believe she had just said that.

_That _to Hibari Kyoya.

Her crush.

But this finally ended her decision.

The one she had been brooding on for a full week.

She would give Hibari her Valentine's gifts.

Chrome crept towards Hibari's locker, carefully and silently, making sure that nobody saw her.

She quickly put her Valentine's gift into the prefect's locker.

And she scurried away to class.

* * *

There was ten minutes to go for school to finish, so Hibari stood up to check his locker.

_Not _for Valentine's chocolates, obviously, since he forbade anyone from giving him any Valentine's gifts. He _proved _that anyone who did would get bitten to death, two years ago, when somebody had put a small piece of chocolate in his locker without any name. He had hunted the girl down, and when he found who the culprit was, he mercilessly bit her to death. The girl had to take an ambulance to the hospital, and the rest was history.

No, Hibari wasn't checking his locker for those stupid herbivore things, he was checking to see if it was tidy and neat—a habit he had always had.

So he was surprised when he opened the locker to see a card, a box of homemade chocolate, and a small box containing something.

He pulled the card out, and read it, surprised at what kind of idiot would dare to do such a thing.

He read it, and he read it again.

Blink.

What the _fuck_ did this mean?

He wasn't so sure.

Poetry wasn't his strong side.

So wasn't love.

He would ask Kusakabe later.

He folded the card and stuffed it into his pocket.

Now he turned back to the other gifts in his locker and, ignoring the box of chocolates, opened the other small box.

Inside he found…

A phone chain.

Of a very cute yellow bird that suspiciously looked like his own bird.

Yep.

A black line of thread made out the word, 'Hibird'.

Hibari assumed that whoever put this in his locker had hand made this doll herself.

Hibari stared at it.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was already feeling quite fond for the thing.

Damn, it looked so much like Hibird.

He decided to keep it.

He pocketed it.

The box of chocolates, however, met a horrible fate of ending up inside of the trash bin.

And Hibari slowly walked towards the Reception Office.

* * *

The school bell rung.

School had ended.

"Chrome! D-Do you want to walk home with us today?" Tsuna asked. "Since you said you had to go alone yesterday to meet your brother…"

"Haha, Yeah, Chrome! You can walk with us today, can't you?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Tch. Or do you have to go meet your over-protective brother again?" Gokudera taunted.

"I..I would like to, Boss, b-but.. Hibari-san said to come and finish the paperwork after school…" Chrome said, looking sorry.

Chrome had been calling Tsuna, 'Boss' ever since he had saved her from getting taunted by a girl who was jealous of her pretty looks. Though she wasn't quite sure why anyone would call her pretty… Of course Tsuna got taunted too, but by Gokudera and Yamamoto's help, the girl ran out crying.

Chrome had been very awed and very grateful at Tsuna's kindness and braveness, even though he knew he'd get taunted, too.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

'_Paperwork?!'_

"Erm, sure! It's okay, I guess I-I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Haha, Sounds like Chrome's busy!"

Chrome nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Boss… Takeshi-san… Gokudera-san…"

"No, no! It's okay… Really, Chrome." Tsuna smiled.

Chrome blushed.

Tsuna really _was _a nice guy…

"Haha, yeah, Chrome, you don't have to be sorry for that!"

Gokudera said nothing, but continued to look grumpy.

"Then, um, see you tomorrow, Chrome!" Tsuna waved.

"Bye, Chrome!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Tch. Make sure you're not late tomorrow, so that you save us from trouble, woman." Gokudera said.

Chrome smiled and waved at the retreating figures.

"Haha! You're concerned for me, aren't you Gokudera!"

"W-WHAT?! NO I'M NOT, BASEBALL IDIOT! WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA?!"

"Haha, I think you are, 'cuz you said 'save us from trouble' to Chrome! The only person who got in trouble with Chrome is me!"

Gokudera spluttered, his face flushing red.

"I-I-I-B-B-BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera punched Yamamoto's arm.

"Ow… Hahaha!"

"DON'T LAUGH, YOU IDI-"

"M-Mou, Gokudera…"

"AGH! I'm so sorry Tenth!"

Chrome chuckled.

Now…

Where was the Reception Office again?

Chrome wandered around the school, trying to figure out her way to Hibari's office.

She pasted by quite a lot of classrooms.

She even passed by the lockers.

She stopped.

Something had caught her eye.

A box was sticking out of the trash can.

She'd seen that box before…

Chrome walked closer to the bin, until she stood looking right down at the newly wrapped box.

Newly wrapped box of _chocolates._

Then, Chrome suddenly ran.

She didn't know why, she didn't know where.

She ran.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

That box of chocolates…

That was the one she'd given Hibari for Valentine's…

Her homemade chocolates…

Chrome bursted out another stream of tears as she ran.

Ran home.

Home, where her comforting brother would be.

Gokuyo Land.

* * *

Hibari glanced at the clock.

'_The herbivore's late…again.' _Hibari thought.

He decided to wait a few more minutes, doing his own leftover paper works.

Twenty minutes had pasted, and still no sign of Chrome.

Hibari got irritated.

He stood up.

"Where _is _that purple herbivore…" He growled lowly under his breath.

"Uhm… Kyoya-san..?" A voice called out.

Hibari lifted his head.

It wasn't Chrome, obviously.

The voice was a deep tenor.

It was Kusakabe.

"Hn." Hibari nodded, acknowledging, and allowing the man to enter his office.

"Kyoya-san, is anything bothering you, sir?" Kusakabe asked.

"Hn." Hibari grunted. He was not bothered by this girl. He was not. I repeat, not.

"Oh.. Right, I just thought you looked a bit trou-"

"Wait." Hibari sat straighter in his chair. Now that Kusakabe asked… He took out the folded card from his pocket. "Tell me what this is."

Kusakabe looked confused when receiving the card. He then practically gawked at what was written on it.

"K-K-K-Kyoya-san, w-where did you get th-"

"My locker." Hibari stated, cutting through him once again. "Now. What is _it_."

"I, well, i-it's a, ah, a, uhm, _love letter, _uhm, s-sir…" Kusakabe answered, wincing slightly at the words, _love letter._

Hibari stared at him blankly.

"Y-You did say it was in your locker, right, Hibari-san?"

Hibari gave a short nod.

"Then it's obviously a love letter for you, sir." Kusakabe nodded.

But…

You would be stupid enough to send him a _love letter?_

A love letter, for _Hibari Kyoya?_

"Was there anything else, Kyoya-san?"

Hibari paused, then his hand dipped into his pocket once more, and he pulled out the phone chain.

Kusakabe's jaws nearly dropped.

'_He kept a gift in his pocket the whole time?_

_He _never _appreciates gifts!_

_This must be the first time he…_

_What _is _that that made him keep it…'_

"Um, m-may I see it, sir?"

Hibari once again paused, and then tossed it to Kusakabe.

"Do not do any harm on it." Hibari ordered. "Or I'll bite you to death."

Kusakabe _had _to gawk this time.

_Hibari Kyoya, _telling him not to _harm this gift, _when _he _himself illuminates any proof of gifts for him?

Has the world gone _mad?_

"Uh, of course, sir." Kusakabe took a look at the phone chain. He immediately noticed why Hibari would like it.

The plushie looked too much like Hibird.

"Ah." Kusakabe walked to the front of Hibari's desk, and carefully set it back down. "That's very cute, sir." He nodded. "Did you, err, get a box of chocolates, um, perhaps? Maybe, erm, homemade?" Kusakabe was very careful in questioning this.

Chocolates were a touchy subject.

Hibari hated those brown goodness.

As expected, Hibari tensed a bit.

"Yes." He replied curtly. "I threw them away."

Kusakabe sighed.

Of course…

He felt sorry for the girl who had spent her time in making it.

Hibari let out a small sigh through his nose.

"You are dismissed." He told the man.

"Uh, well, then…" Kusakabe bowed to the prefect. "Thankyou, Kyoya-san." And he closed the door.

Hibari looked at the clock again, and sighed.

Still no sign of the girl.

He felt really frustrated, tired, and angry now.

Frustrated because of whoever dared to give him such a letter! A _love _letter!

The phone chain didn't bother him so much though…

Yep. Definitely grown fond for it.

Infact, he looked at it now, and a small smile spread onto his lips.

'_No.' _Hibari scowled.

He was _Hibari Kyoya._

_The _Hibari Kyoya.

What the heck!

He felt tired, because of all the paperwork he had to do.

It looked like he had to stay overnight…again.

And angry, that the herbivore had disobeyed his orders.

'_Not late, but _absent?_' _Hibari thought in disbelief. _'Wao, the herbivore's got guts.'_

Oh, he was _so _going to bite the herbivore to death.

* * *

**A/N:**** Heh heh:-) That was…STUPID!D:**

**But, ah. *shrugs***

'**Kay, I think it annoys the hell outta ppl when I write too long A/Ns, so I'm trying to reduce it lol**

**WARNING:**** Aparently, I have **_**another **_**idea I'll put up, and it also came when I was showering. :/**

***COUGHtoomuchinformationCOUGH ***

**R&R plz!**

**-Vimn**


End file.
